


Progress

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [17]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Molesley turned the light out and shut the classroom door behind him.





	Progress

Molesley turned the light out and shut the classroom door behind him. It had been a good day, his students were making progress, a few were excelling and he was finally getting the quiet ones to speak up. 

He saw a figure standing at the door.   
“Miss Baxter?”   
“Hello.”   
“What are you doing here?”   
“I had the afternoon off, I wanted to come and meet you. How was your day?”   
“Really good, actually. Harry put his hand up for the first time today. He’s a bright boy.”   
She took his hand.   
“He has a great teacher.”   
Molesley smiled with pride.


End file.
